Marco's Crazy Lust Filled Adventure
by Creeply
Summary: Hekapoo has a devious plan cooking up. And Marco is going to be sucked into a crazy lust filled adventure that there might not be any escape from. Lemon. Smut. Hard M. Review.
1. Chapter 1

**Review. Next chapter or story up soon. Sorry if this is a little on the short side or a little on the long side. Include 3 OC's. Review.**

Hekapoo smiled as the large beefy arms squeezed her trim waist tightly against him. The arms reached down and briefly cupped her buttcheeks and then moved around again to cup her enormous breasts and squeeze them together.

She kept her eyes closed as the room slowly filled with light. She had never been a fan of sleeping before she and Marco began their little fling, but ever since he introduced the immortal goddess to sleep she absolutely loved it. She loved it even more when she had a nice big beef cake lover to keep her bed warm and rub her chest and ass.

She rubbed her rear against the tent pole that was already fully awake and pressing needfully against her rear entrance. She smiled happily keeping her eyes closed and pretending to still be asleep, she enjoyed teasing the man that shared her house, her bed and her heart.

"Oh if only I could sleep in for a few more hours." She teased her lover. He responded by gripping her nipples and twisting one way and then the other, she gasped and arched her back and drove her butt harder against his massive member. She licked her lips and fangs, her extra long tongue dancing over her face in joy. She loved how rough he could get, how authoratative.

"Okay okay. We can have a morning quickie you enormous baby." She responded as she gripped his cock, still laying on her side, she gripped it and slid it into her relaxing asshole. She smiled as he filled her up all the way to bursting. She gasped and began to rock forwards and backwards. His big hands rested upon her hip and the other gripped her hair and began to massage against her.

She moaned, this was definitely going to be a quick bout of lovemaking, and she did not care, she wanted it to be wonderfully quick and filled with passion. It meant that she would get the juicy wet creamy ending all the faster! Plus this was a very special day and she wanted to make sure that everyone was all ready for it.

She moaned, she had spent most of her millienia without any form of pleasure, just working and fighting and hunting and doing a job. But then she eventually learned something, something incredibly important. She learned pleasure from Marco Diaz. Once he reached adulthood and got abs and biceps and powerful and also experienced a very powerful sexual awakening, the two had been making love for the entirity of his trial.

During which time she leanred that she was one enormous pleasure point, you could kiss her neck, lick her nipples, screw her butt, do just about anything to her and she would feel overwhelming pleasure and desire and need.

She had been dissapointed when Marco left eventually. She did not hold it against him, and she spent a little while trying to find a replacement lover for herself, but sadly to no avail.

However now? She knew just what to do.

She grinned and bit her lip in bliss as she felt her pillow like butt cheeks clench down possessively around the large stick of man meat that was utterly destroying her insides. She moaned and gasped before relaxing, she opened her eyes and exhaled at the minor bit of destruction that she had inflicted on her poor grand bedroom.

It was a massive cave like room with a large boiling lava pool that she would use for bathing, a massive wardrobe for battle armor, and a bunch of comfortable cushions along with a large feather bed that was on very thick stones in order not to completely break down every time they really went nuts and destroyed the room during their more passionate filled nights.

She had torn her pillows to pieces with her horns, sharp nails and her teeth when she bit on them to keep from moaning too loudly. There were a few fires burning from her moans and gasps that had been ignited from her breathlessness desire. And a crack had appeared in her mirror from how high pitched her scream had been when she climaxed.

She relaxed in the arms of her lover and nuzzled against his strong chest and lean stomach. She perked up when she heard giggling from the doorway. She sat up and let the long luxurious orange silk sheets fall away from her full alabaster melons. Her nipples stood out with desire. She stepped from the bed and walked luxuriously to the door, with plenty of sway in her hips to tease her lover who sat contentedly in bed.

"Alright you two. Come out now." She said as she opened the door to reveal the two young woman who were sitting on the ground. Well one was on all fours and the other was sitting on top of her.

Hekapoo did not blame her. Sherry had an incredible butt which was perfect to sit on. The twin sisters smiled up at their mother and attempted to peek in at their little brother as he stood from the bed.

"Uh-uh. You both can have fun with Marc after you finish your mission." She said waving her finger in their faces. They pouted before standing up. Hekapoo smiled at her two lovely curvy daughters as she held them at shoulder length and admired them. They had grown up so well over the past few decades! They were total knock outs and any person would be grateful to even know them.

She was proud of her daughters and her son who lounged in bed behind her. They had all grown so much! And they were all trained perfectly for the mission that she had in mind for them. Sherry smiled nervously and shifted from one foot to the other while Carrie looked back at her mother and puffed out her already massive chest cockiliy. Hekapoo smiled to herself, yes her children were definitely ready.

She stepped back and cut open a portal in the middle of the air and stepped away offering it up to the two of them.  
"So remember your mission, work fast, work hard. And make sure that you remember everything that I taught the two of you."  
"Yes mommy." Sherry said stepping forward and timidly giving her hot rod mother a peck to the cheek. Carrie pushed her sister through and winked at her mother.

"Don't worry mommy, the two of us like totally have got this. We are going to make you like so proud." She said as she jumped through with a wild howl. Hekapoo smiled happily to herself and walked back into her bedroom before sitting down with a devious grin on her face.  
"Now all that there is to do is wait." She said as she crossed her legs. She shifted a little in discomfort, although it was at times amazing to do anal, it was still a cock diving in and out of her ass. She was sore and still a little unsatisfied.

"Just wait?" Marc said from the bed sitting up and looking at her questioningly. He gazed at her blankly as the blankets around his waist stirred and shifted as his member began to wake up again. Hekapoo smiled seductively before spreading her bare thick powerful muscle bound legs.  
"WEll I suppose that we could do a few other things while we wait for your sisters to get back." She said as he stood up and walked towards her. She grinned, she could not wait until her plan was completed and everything was exactly as it should be!

All she had to do was wait patiently and ride this incredible cock until it was all over.

 **Review. Next thing up soon. A lot of kinkiness and some character bashing ahead. The 3 triplet OC's are Carrie (Oldest but most shy large rear) Marc (Youngest stoic and like a body builder) and Sherry (Carrie's younger twin sister large rack and confident/flirtatious)**

 **More of the plot is revealed as the story goes on.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Review next thing up soon. Smut is coming but there will be a decent amount of build up first. Sorry if this is a little on the short side, or a little on the long side. Most of the first few chapters will probably be at this length.**

School was incredibly boring and relatively average. Mostly because it was the same old grind day in and day out. In fact the only thing that eighteen year old Marco Diaz looked forward to was when the end of the day came so that he might be able to go on some sort of awesome magical based adventure with his roommate Princess Star Butterfly.

But first he had to get through the entire boring school day still awake. He was normally good about staying alert in school and paying attention to everything, but today he just felt bored and slightly drained. He tapped his pencil and looked at the clock as it ticked slowly forward. It almost looked like it was standing still.

A sharp clap caused everyone in the classroom to snap forward at attention in surprise and look towards the front of the class as their teacher opened the door nervously and motioned outside.

Marco perked up, this might actually be something interesting. After all their classroom did not often get visitors. He paused and gaped at the two young women who walked into the room. One with a confident shake to her head and the other nervously trailing behind like a shadow.

"Students, we have two new students today. They can introduce themselves and tell you about themselves before sitting down." Their overweight and crabby teacher snapped at the class before sitting back down. Marco gazed in shock at the two women before the class. They looked like women too. Most of the girls in his class were cute and attractive, but these two were undeniably hot.

"I'm Sherry." The first one said with a snap and a grin spreading her stance and poking herself in her bountiful chest. It jiggled slightly. She had some of the biggest breasts that he had ever seen. They seemed to be pressing out of her shirt eager for escape. She had bright white skin, it was like marble. She also had short red hair that curled around her ears and large brown eyes. She was relatively short with thin legs and arms. Almost all of her strength seemed to sit in her massive breasts. They were like watermelons that never drooped. Every time that she moved or shifted even slightly she jiggled like jello on string. She had a cocky grin at all times and looked around the classroom like she was looking for a fight.

"I'm the younger twin, I can bench press anyone here and live with my sis, my mom and my brother. Just moved here. I am sure that you are all going to enjoy my company." Her eyes darted around the room until the brown toned pools lighted on him and narrowed. She grinned and he noticed that she had very sharp teeth. He shifted uncomfortably. She seemed vaguely familiar, and she was also very attractive and did not seem to want to stop looking at him.

He shifted and looked at the other one only to gulp loudly.

"I-I-I'm Carrie. I'm older then Sherry and I really like art." She said fidgeting and running her hands over her short red dress. While Sherry's dress was a bright firetruck red and seemed to be pressing outwards at her chest Carrie's was much different. Although they were twins it was east to tell them apart. Partially because Carrie had such a huge rear. It was absolutely enormous! Like a moon! She had a full moon!

Marco looked between the two twins and made quick comparisons. Carrie was older then Sherry. Sherry was more outgoing then Carrie. Carrie had long hair that was a bright red while Sherry had shorter hair that was dyed red and orange and yellow like fire. Both girls were incredibly pale, like albinos. Carrie also had an enormous ass that looked like it belonged on a professional dancer of some sort of escort girl. Her booty had to be around 60 to 75 inches! And Sherry had the exact same size except it was all shifted to her chest!

He wondered how they avoided falling over. He had trouble walking like a normal person, and had no idea how they managed to walk so gracefully. They moved back to back and actually pointed at the class like they were in some sort of an anime.  
"It is a pleasure to meet all of you!" They shouted and pointed with grins on their faces. One bold the other nervous. He felt as if they were purposefully pointing straight towards him and did not know how to actually feel about that. He looked behind himself and saw that Star had also noticed, Janna sat beside the blonde girl and shrugged.

Star was mute, she had a pencil in her mouth and was furiously chewing away at it like a woman possessed. He wondered what was the matter with her?

Marco felt a few other eyes on him and gazed at Jackie Lynn Thomas out of the corner of his eye. She was also watching him and shifting her gaze back and forth between him and the two new twins nervously. He hoped that he wasn't being too obvious with how he thought they looked. That would just be creepy. Jackie and Marco had broken up a few years ago and dated off and on throughout the last few years.

They were much better friends now, but Marco did prefer to have her as a teammate and a good friend over a girlfriend. But of course his annoying emotions and feelings made it so that he still had a pretty major crush on the skateboarder.

"Fine now that you have introduced yourselves sit down and shut up." The teacher said rudely and gestured to the sea of seats before them. The two sisters looked around before walking forwards, their hips swaying dramatically to either side and seemingly hypnotizing any guy that looked directly at them, even the ones who were not looking directly at the two twin sisters seemed to be affected by their prescence.

They paused on either side of him, he looked up and gulped nervously, they looked down at him and smiled at him knowingly. As if they had known him their entire lives.  
"Excuse me teacher?" The younger twin with the bigger rack said with a smile and a wave towards the front of the room.  
"Can we please sit here? I think that we would be much more comfortable right here." She purred towards their teacher. The teacher sighed heavily before nodding, the day was already half way over and they had to get back on track.  
"E-excuse me." The quieter one...Carrie said expectantly while fidgeting and looking down at the girl sitting beside Marco, she did not really have to say anything else because within seconds the two seats were empty and they could sit down with a smile exchanged to the other. They even scooted closer towards Marco so that he was practically penned in by the two curvy women. He gulped and shifted trying to pay attention to whatever academic boring nonsense that their teacher was droning on about. But it was hard, he could feel their eyes on him, constantly running up and down his body. Stopping and staring. They did not even seem to be bothering with paying attention to what was being said.

"Diaz! Share your books with the new girls!" Desks were shifted and people and friends scooted together so that people could read and work together. Marco looked up nervously as the twins squeezed close to either side of him, he sat up stiffly and tried not to move. They were penning him in, keeping him from moving. He was trapped like a rat in a trap. He gulped and gazed between the two of them.

Carrie's butt was keeping her very elevated against the hard firm plastic seat. On top of that her strong legs had spread and pressed against his leg, he tried not to jump, he felt like he was in a trance when she pressed against him.  
"So Mr. Marco Diaz." Sherry said as she leaned forward and looked over his arm at the book that he had on his desk. "What are we learning."  
"Chemistry stuff." He said gulping and blushing before taking a deep breath. He had to get a hold of himself, he had faced down much worse then this, he had faced down much worse then a couple of cute girls, sure they were incredibly hot and looked like they would be able to snap him in half with their legs or smother him with their boobs...but he had faced down monsters on his own before.

He was tough enough and confident enough to deal with the two of them.  
"Yep. Chemistry. Sort of really good at it." He said cracking his knuckles and stretching before grinning at Sherry. She returned the smile and leaned even further over, her flame like hair seemed to burn him. Carrie's longer hair tickled him a little when she stretched over. He felt her smaller firmer breast press against him. He shivered for a second before getting a hold of himself and pointing at where they had left off last time.  
"We are here and have to learn about human beings chemsitry."  
"I didn't know that humans had chemistry!" Sherry said in interest looking at him out of the corner of one large eye. It struck him how familiar those eyes looked.  
"Oh yeah most people don't notice it unless..."  
"Unless there are a lot of them together." Carrie said quietly as she fidgeted and looked at him from behind her firey red hair. He blushed at how utterly adorable she looked when she looked at him like that.

There was a loud SNAP! Followed by six more in rapid succession.  
"Star Butterfly! If you are going to keep on breaking pencils then you will be sent to the principals office!" Their teacher shouted towards the back of the room causing Star to stop and switch to a pen, she stuck half of a pencil stub into her mouth and furiously chewed on it as she continued to watch Marco and the two girls as they kept on going over the book. What were they even doing?

Studying? A likely story! No one ever went to school to learn! Sherry giggled and Star gasped loudly in anger and snapped the pen in her hands before swearing. Who did these two mysterious beautiful strangers thought they were? Coming into her school, talking to her roommate, her Marco...she knew that something fishy was going on. Those two reminded her of something, or someone.

"You alright there Star?" Janna whispered to her friend. Star nodded and continued to growl and grind her teeth. Something was going on. And she intended to find out what!

Marco tried to focus on the school work but it was hard, the two girls were distracting...but in a very wonderful way. He had no idea why but he did not feel like he minded that they were distracting him a little. They were very eager to talk to him, about just about anything. They knew about fighters and cooking and apparently their mom taught them how to drive motorcycles.

Beyond the surface differences and the immediate nervousness vs confidence Marco noticed that they had a few other things. Sherry normally started conversations but jumped from subject to subject quicker. Although the younger twin was also much calmer. Carrie seemed to be a bit of a nervous wreck and much quieter, they were like two entirely different coins but the exact same kind of coin.

He wondered why he felt a little fluttery whenever he talked with them. He had known them for just a few hours, but those hours seemed to fly by. He found himself standing up to walk out with the two girls, the school day had gone fast and all three of them had the exact same classes together, they sat together the entire time, he had sort of brought them under his wing and just went with it.

The thing that shocked him the most was how weirdly handsy they were. Sure he saw plenty of people his age walking down the hallway leaning on each other or holding hands or with their arms wrapped around each other. But these two were pretty much strangers, although he felt like he had known them his entire life...Sherry held his hand and Carrie put her arm around his waist so he was sandwiched between the two beautiful women. He felt people stare and whisper as he walked down the hallway. He tried to ignore it, after all he was just trying to be friendly and welcoming to the two new students. It wasn't like he was being especially pervy.

But he did feel like he was starring at the start of a porno or something, especially since they were two very attractive twins. But he tried not to think about it too much.

He was jolted out of his thoughts when the school bell rang for the end of the day. He jumped and turned to Sherry and Carrie nervously.  
"Uh I was going to go meet up with a few friends after school if you want to come along. We are meeting up in front of the school." He said gesturing to the front door. The two girls eyes lit up joyfully and whispered to each other rapidly He tried to pick up what it was they were saying, he caught a word or two, it sounded a little strange. Like sticky bun, seduction, weather changes and time. But he shook it off before the two of them turned back to him.

"We would love to!" Carrie said excitedly, for once talking above a mumble.  
"But we need to get our stuff from our locker and powder our noses first." Sherry said with a smile and waved her hand a little. "We will catch up in front of the school okay?" She said with a smile and a wink. Marco grinned back before he turned and started right for the front of the school.

Star watched Marco as he walked to the front door after talking to those strange fire headed twins. She stalked back down the hallway where she had last seen the two new girls. She felt suspicion burning in her gut and she knew that something odd was going on.  
"Weird. New girls. Odd. Gone." She paused, she thought they came down this hallway. But they were gone and it was a dead end. She tapped her chin beside a locker.  
"Who are these two. And why do I sense magic all of a sudden, something is definitely up." She said chewing on her thumbnail trying to put it all together. Something odd was happening. And she was going to detective the shit out of this!

"Sticky bun?" A voice asked her and held out the treat over Star's distracted shoulder.  
"Huh? Oh thanks." Star said gripping it and popping half of the treat into her mouth and tried to chew. She paused, her jaw felt glued stuck! She mumbled and growled trying to move her hand but it was also trapped to the pastry. She turned to see Sherry standing behind her with a vicious smile on her face. Then the locker door beside her slammed open and a large powerful hip bumped her in her own muscular rear and knocked her into the waiting locker. Star tried to shout but her mouth was glued shut!

The locker door slammed shut and clicked locking the princess inside.  
"Nice work." Sherry complimented her big bootied sister as she shimied and did a little victory dance that used a lot of hip and kept her hands up over her head and running through her incredibly long bright red hair. She smiled happily in response to the compliment and winked at her drop dead gorgeous sister.  
"Thanks, you have her phone?" Sherry grinned back and held the glitter covered phone with one hand.  
"Everything is going exactly as planned." Sherry said as the two walked back down the hallway giggling to each other as Star wrestled with her hand in the confining space of the locker. slapping stickily at the walls.

She had to warn everyone! She had to warn Marco! She had to get her phone back!

 **Review and a reminder** **next thing up soon. A lot of kinkiness and some character bashing ahead. The 3 triplet OC's are Carrie (Oldest but most shy large rear) Marc (Youngest stoic and like a body builder) and Sherry (Carrie's younger twin sister large rack and confident/flirtatious)**

 **More of the plot is revealed as the story goes on.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Review. Next thing up soon. Sorry if this is a little on the long side or a little on the short side. Smut is coming but it will be in a little while.**

Students streamed out in all kinds of directions as Marco, Janna and Jackie waited on the front steps. Jackie was doing tricks on her skateboard and killing time, the gang intended to go to the skate park to watch Jackie do some crazy moves go for a walk around town, and a few other things. But first they were all hungry and wanted to go to a local food place to get some cheap fast food and drinks.

"Man where is Star, this isn't like her." Marco said in annoyance as he tapped his foot, it was taking her forever, which was weird for her. She normally was the first one out of any of them out of school.  
"I don't know maybe she went to the bathroom and fell in." Janna said as she read through a spooky book that she insisted was made out of human skin, and no one had the nerve to debate her about it.  
"That's gross." Jackie said wrinkling her nose before coming to a stop in front of Marco. "So why did you invite the new girls casanova?" She teased the awkward young man. He chuckled and rubbed the back of his head, unsure if she was legitimately mad or just poking fun at him. He doubted that she was actually mad at him, this was Jackie Lynn Thomas one of the chillest people that he knew, she never did anything crazy like Janna did.

"I was not trying anything. They are new, and I thought that I would be nice to them." He attempted to explain. Sure he was super attracted to them, but then again so was everyone else in school. It was probably just his parents breaking through him a little, he was always trying to be nice to the new kids in school and giving the benefit of the doubt. He liked being nice and meeting new people.

Plus it had been how he met Star which led him to all sort of crazy out of this world adventures so it must be right somehow.  
"Plus your parents conditioned you to do that." Janna said simply flipping a page in her book and looked at him mysteriously over the top. She was trying to look like she was in an anime or something, especially one of the spookier ones that involved monsters and rats and blood and guts and gore. Or GORN as the crazy kids were calling it these days.

"Don't say conditioned, I doubt that anyone has that much control over their kids to make them do pretty much exactly what they want at all times." Marco said nervously. He hated how scary Janna could get sometimes. Especially when she did that little knowing chuckle of hers.  
The door to the school opened and the twins stepped through with a swing to their step and big slightly goofy smiles on their faces like they had just shared the best secret in the world.  
"Are we ready to go already?" Sherry said with a grin as she draped herself over Marco and pretended that no one else was even there. Jackie and Janna exchanged concerned looks, this was starting to get pretty ridiculous and sort of weird. Seriously who were these girls and why were they spending so much time with Marco? They were actually draping themselves over the slightly taller young man.

Sticking their breasts against his chest, the older ones big butt sticking out, probably trying to look quirky and a little sexy...sure it was working but there had to be something else at play here then just that.

"Well we're waiting for our friend Star, then we thought we would get some food first before-" Marco paused as Carrie pressed her finger to his mouth and caused Jackie and Janna to both bristle at the sudden contact between the two. Marco instantly clammed up at the sudden contact as he attempted to reason out exactly what was happening. It was not normal for people to just do that out of the blue.  
"We actually just saw your little friend. She said that she would be sending a message along soon." Carrie said clearly and pointedly.  
"Yep, she was muttering something about glitter butterflies and running around like a total nut." Sherry jumped in before untangling herself from Marco and her sister and wrapping her arms instead around Jackie and Janna and gazing her eyes up and down the two of them.

Judging them, measuring them, and grinning. Jackie had a decent amount of junk in the trunk. Clearly Marco had a thing for women with big butts, but it was dwarfed in comparison to someone like Carries. And Janna was pretty scrawny all around, she probably had insnae endurance and a kinky side, but nothing that would instantly grab someones attention beside her downright adorable face. Sherry didn't think that her mommy would want either of them hanging around that much either.

Which meant that the sisters would have to come back with only Marco. Too bad, sometimes playing with only family members could get a little boring. But still she had priorities.  
"Oh yep! Just got her text!" Marco said holding up his phone. Jackie and Janna's also began to ping and buzz in their pockets. They dug them out and glanced over the text. Janna frowned in concentration, there was something weird about the text message, sure there were a ton of emoji's and it was from Star's phone, but the language just did not seem to match up with Star's usual wording.

Had to go home early. Smell'ya laters! BBBBBYYYYYYYIIIIIIEEEEEE!

And then a ridiculous amount of glitter and pictures. It looked like something someone who knew Star for fifty seconds would think she would make. Sure it was pretty spot on in some cases but it just didn't feel right to Janna.  
"So should we just keep telling her where we are? Maybe she will be able to catch up with us later?" Jackie said frowning at her phone. Janna shrugged before turning to Marco. Carrie was still holding onto him and Sherry was starting to steer the two girls away from the school and down the street to their favorite fast food restuarant.  
"Well I guess that we should just go then huh?" Jackie said as the trio of friends were quickly ushered off down the street by the twins. Who although they had claimed they had just moved seem to know the town enough that they could find where the best place to eat was. Janna frowned and thought, this was weird. These two girls were weird. and this was coming from her of all people. She wondered what exactly they were planning.

Carrie and Sherry talked for a long time, seemingly to keep the silence at bay. Jackie would at times get a word in, but they mostly seemed focused on Marco, which gave Janna plenty of time to think. And to observe. Like when they patted Marco's shoulder or ruffled his hair or leaned against him, he seemed a little put off at first, he was not the most touchy feely person, but he seemed to grow to like it as the walk wore on.

Sherry noticed Janna staring and thinking. She grinned maliciously to herself, it was time to bring up the next phase of the plan. She knew that she only had a certain number of times that she would be able to do this, but her Mommy would probably understand. Hekapoo was the one who made all of the portals, and while Carrie and Sherry were able to double themselves they inherited a lot more stuff from their daddy.

Hekapoo had given both girls a few emergency materials and two emergency portals each. Now it was time to use the first one. Sherry opened a small portal in between her breasts, right where she stored her phone, her money, and a slip of paper that had a cool occulut stuff on it. She opened another portal behind Janna just as a breeze whipped up. The scrap of paper flew out of the portal and fluttered around before slapping Janna straight in the face. The young woman gripped it and pulled it away in annoyance, it had hit her right in the eye!

She was about to crumple it up and fling it away but the writing caught her eye. It was in a long spider like hand writing. It looked like a ticket.  
She read over it quickly and grinned to herself. Sure she would have to leave now to get there...but she was sure that Jackie would be able to hold down the fort without her. Also Janna was pretty superstitious so she was more then willing to believe in coincidence, the universe wanted her to find this paper so that she could get the answers that she was looking for!

After all that was what this fortune teller flyer was advertising, sure it was pretty far into the city, but she would be able to make it in time if she caught the next bus.  
"Hey I have to go do a thing with a thing. I'll see you later." She announced to the group at large memorizing the address before turning around and sprinting off to catch the next bus.

Jackie reached after her friend nervously and Marco blinked a little unsurprised, after all this was Janna, she was an adult and could go do whatever she wanted. Even if it was weird and spur of the moment, he wasn't going to just stop her. Jackie nervously watched her leave, she was running out of allies, and all that these two new girls were doing was smiling and waving after her, as if this was some sort of game to them and they were winning.

Carrie grinned to her twin as Sherry winked to her. The paper was forged and the address lead to a vacant lot, but Janna would not figure that out until she was actually there, which meant that they had all the time in the world to seduce and play their little tricks and games. They just had to be careful at first, see their oppurtunity and then strike!

They arrived at their destination and ordered. Marco sat across from Jackie and Carrie with Sherry beside him. He was trying to tell them about the history of the town and some fun facts about himself, but he could not help but notice the really weird dirty looks that Carrie and Jackie were exchanging. They were making him feel a little out of place, like something was happening but he was not sure what it was.  
Eventually their food was called. Marco sprang up and held his hands up.  
"Don't worry I'll go get it, you girls stay here I'll be right back!" He said jumping over his chair and moving rapidly.

Jackie turned to the grinning pale women. Carrie had scooted closer to her and leaned against her.  
"Okay, who are you people and what are you planning? It's clear that you are up to something." She said while crossing her arms and glowering at the more talkative girl. Sherry merely fluttered her eyelashes at Jackie and ran her hands through her fire like hair. Jackie shivered when a full glistening mouth pressed against her ear and spoke. She had not even noticed Carrie moving.

Carrie whispered into Jackie's ear and she grew paler by the word until she was a nervous shivering frightened wreck. Marco was just arriving with their food when Jackie jumped up and sprinted away wildly. He gazed after his school yard crush in confusion before sitting down. He would normally go running off after Jackie to see what was happening but for some reason something was compelling him not to...and he had no idea what it was.

"What was that about?" He said as he picked at his nachoes.  
"Oh she just realized that she had more important places to be." Carrie said offhandedly as she reached forward and casually helped herself to some of his food, while simultaneously putting a little powder on the very tip of some more of his food, it set in fast. It would not be activated unless he was actually horny then it would go into over drive, it was honestly a perfect little magic powder that her mommy had found somewhere in her many travels and other adventures.

Sherry saw her sister act and knew that their plans were moving along perfectly, any and all possible people who could give them a run for their money or resist them or try to steal Marco away from them were gone, and Marco had just ingested the powder and had given as much as he had taken when it came to flirting. He was slowly falling for them hook line and sinker, they just had to consumate it all and he would be returned where he truly belonged and would be happy forever.

Marco chewed on his cheese and chips reflectively, the two girls were jabbering on and he was managing to keep up. He was a little bummed out that his friends had already scattered but he was not too concerned he would probably see them again soon. After all he lived with Star so if he was lucky she would just be right back home or something. Plus Janna was a bit of a free spirit and it was impossible to hold her down. The only odd one was Jackie because she had sprinted away and he thought he had seen the twins whispering something to her, but he didn't know what it was. So he didn't want to jump to any conclusions.

The trio finished their food and stood up, Marco burped and covered his mouth in embarassment. Sherry grinned and belched even louder and smirked. Carrie let out a brief burp and immeciately excused herself and covered her blushing face in embarassment.  
"So do you guys want to walk around the neighborhood? I can show you around if you want." Marco offered, he after all wanted to be a good host.

"Oh my gosh! That would be great!" Sherry said excitedly clapping her hands, giving the signal to Carrie to move on to the next stage of the plan. Carrie reached into her shoe and pulled out a small vial of blue liquid. She shook it up and let it fall to the ground breaking and leaking into the dirt. It spread and within moment the magic had taken ahold.

Marco paused as he felt a raindrop plop onto his nose. He touched it before looking up at the once blue sky. It was a dark gray and covered in clouds.  
"Those look bad." Sherry said looking up beside him. "Do you live around here? Maybe if it gets bad we could go to your house?" She asked and leaned against him. Marco grinned down at the shorter woman.

"Yeah but I doubt that we will get any rain it wasn't in the forecast." A second after saying that the sky burst open and it rained like a waterfall all around the trio. They yelped and covered their heads as well as they could as they began to sprint for Marco's house and some form of shelter.

 **Review. Next thing up soon. A lot of kinkiness and some character bashing ahead. The 3 triplet OC's are Carrie (Oldest but most shy large rear) Marc (Youngest stoic and like a body builder) and Sherry (Carrie's younger twin sister large rack and confident/flirtatious)**

 **More of the plot is revealed as the story goes on.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Review Next thing up soon. Sorry if this is a little on the short side or a little on the long side.**

The trio ran as hard as they could before crashing into Marco's front door. They were panting heavily and chuckling. They were soaked to the skin. Marco shook out his hair and grinned at the girls sheepishly.  
"Well that was something else." He said as he grabbed a hold of his hoodie and squeezed out the excess water.  
"Yep! That was really intense. Uh Marco?" Sherry asked pointing down towards her absolutely soaked dress and then gesturing towards Carrie who was blushing and shivering a bit like a total hot mess.  
"Do you think that maybe you have some spare clothes that we could borrow? I mean you don;t want us to walk around totally naked right?"

"M-Maybe he does." Carrie said softly and smiled lecherously at Marco who gulped and pulled at his collar in embarassment, he quickly kicked off his shoes and gestured upstairs, pulling his wet socks and hoodie off as he went.

"Don't worry I have some spare stuff that you can both use. Just wait in my bedroom, it is the one with the sign!" He said as he went upstairs. The twin sisters following after him and giggling at his adorable reaction to their teasing. Sherry checked out his butt and admired the curves of his body through the clinging wet clothing. Everything was going absolutely perfectly! They were making impressive progress, now they just had to keep it up and within a few hours Marco would be right home where he belonged back with his family!

She admired the broad back and powerful muscles, he had begun to grow and sprout over the years since he had last been in Hekapoo's home dimension and he looked pretty impressive, he was definitely going to grow into one powerful looking dude probably riddled with muscles. She saw where her brother Marc got it from. He was just naturally going to have a ton of muscles! She wondered if maybe that was why her mom liked Marc so much, he was already built and looked a lot like Marco. It could just be a personal thing.

She of course didn't blame Hekapoo, Marc was something else when he got into the mood. And luckily for the three horny women he was almost always in the mood. She hoped that Marco would take after his son.

The two sisters slid into Marco's bedroom while he continued down the hallway. He had to find them some dry clothes and fast! He didn't know what to get them though. Maybe since it was a cold rain they should wear some of his hoodies, they were always nice and warm. But they needed pants...and he was convinced that he had nothing that he personally owned that would fit the two of them.

Then he stopped and paused outside of Star's door. She wouldn't be home for a little while...and maybe...well she had a few stretchy pants he knew that much...He quickly ducked in and looked around before finally grabbing some nice blue striped tights and a pair of leg warmers. They should go nicely together. And hopefully they would fit. He slipped out of her room and hoped that she would be understanding about the entire situation.

He needed more though, that was when a lightbulb went off.

His mom! Angie Diaz had a pretty simliar body structure to the sisters. Large breasts, trim stomach, large butt, and lovely legs! He would just grab something out of her room. He ducked into his parents room and moved swiftly. Angie Diaz was suppossed to be home in a few minutes, she was a generaly easy going mother though and he was sure that she would not mind if he grabbed a sweater and a skirt for the two foriegn exchange kids. After all she was noramlly the one telling him to hang loose and let the foriegn exchange kids feel welcomed.

He grabbed a pink sweater and a brown skirt that would reach the wearer's ankles. He stopped right before going out and blushed...didn't girls also wear underwear...and no one liked wet underwear...but he doubted that Star had anything that would fit...but his mom...

He turned to her dresser and slowly eased it open, he covered his eyes as he reached in and felt around. Borrowing a skirt and a sweater was one thing, but this was incredibly intimate and very private. Angie might forgive them but she also might forbid it, then again what she didn't know wouldn't hurt her right? Marco felt around until something cushy and bra shaped slapped into his palm and he quickly pulled it out. He tried not to look as he shoved it in with the underwear, the skirt and the sweater. He knew that he should feel really weird and not as comfortable as he was doing this, but she wouldn't mind, his parents were chill.

"Marco?" A voice said and Marco opened his eyes and snapped around as he was walking out of the bedroom. The door was opening and he did not have enough time to react, he walked straight into the person standing there and yelped as he dropped the clothing that he had and quickly scrambled to pick it all up. He had the pink sweater, the green skirt, the blue tights and the leg warmers, the black lacey bra and panties and the white towel...

He paused as he considered the last few things. He had not expected to grab such a good looking bra and panties for the girls, his mom might have a problem with that. Then he noticed the towel...when had he gotten a towel...

A blur of bare pink flesh raced past him and jumped onto the bed, grabbing the covers and pulling them around herself.  
"MARCO!" Angie Diaz shouted while blushing, her face was as red as a tomato. Marco gulped and felt the dampness of the towel. His mom must have been taking a shower and he hadn't noticed because of the rain.

Angie Diaz had a second white towel wrapped around her hair to dry it. She must have been coming in to change just as he was leaving. Although she was covered from head to foot in bedsheets Marco could see her curves, she was not holding them very smartly, just pressing them against her chest and hoping for the best. But the top of a very pink nipple was poking out and winking at him. He gulped as he turned and shielded his eyes. This was embarassing.

"AH! Sorry mom! I have some friends over and they got soaked and needed to borrow some clothes!"  
"Then why didn't you use Star's wardrobe!" She protested in response as Marco dropped the towel and turned to sprint back down the hall closing the bedroom door behind him.  
"Her stuff wouldn't fit!" He called over his shoulder trying not to think about how he could see most of her legs and a little hint of bottom sticking out from her wide gorgeous hips.

Angie held a hand to her fluttering chest and sighed in amazement. Nothing that strange and perverse had happened to her since college! She hoped that she had not scared Marco or anything.

Marco continued down the hallway trying not to think about how he just saw his own mother naked. He shook his head, trying to get the thoughts of those gorgeous thighs, those firm breasts, that trim waist and bouncy butt...He gulped and looked down, her bra was sticking out of the pile. It was made out of super expensive fancy black lace that probably cost her a lot. Or his dad a lot, his dad bought her a lot of stuff. He was a pretty good guy.

Marco knocked as he entered his own room with the assorted clothing getting shifted around in his arms.  
"Okay so I have everything that you girls will need to-holy hell mama!" He shouted out flinging the clothes into the air and slapping his hands over his eyes trying to supress the urge to peak through his fingers but ultimately failing. The sight before him was just so incredibly erotic!

Carrie and Sherry were in the middle of getting their clothes off, their dresses were balled up in the corner of the room alongside their socks and shoes. They had combed out their hair and were in the process of removing their more firmly rooted underwear. He gulped and looked out between his fingers and saw that Carrie had a pretty severe wedgie. Then he realized that it wasn't a wedgie, she was trying to dig a thong out of her ass. It was Sherry who was still strugling with her underwear which was clinging to her like a second skin since she had gotten so incredibly soaked. Her bra was already off and flung to the side, it looked like a hat.

He knew that they were the perfect porportions for his moms underwear and bra. The exact same porportions of the lovely Hekapoo, he snapped to attention at that, he had not thought of Hekapoo for a few months now since their last adventure together through the multiverse. She had sort of slipped his mind. But now that he thought about it his mom and Hekapoo could possibly be twins! At least body wise, both had incredible racks (Angie's might have been slightly larger) Trim waists and firm bellies (His mom did have a little bit of flab but it was more soft meat then an actual fat gut, it was cute) And large hips and butts that jiggled but were nice and firm to the touch (Hekapoo's were much more emphazised thanks to her crazy fashion sense.)

Marco tried not to think about how closely simliar his mom looked to the firey red headed demoness that he had spent an incredible few years with. (Time worked weirdly in Hekapoo's dimension some times years could go by or even decades in just a few minutes. It had an odd effect on humans causing them to grow old...or in certain cases stay young and even regain some of their youth. According to Hekapoo at least, she said she once pulled an ancient person into it and they began to grow younger. Marco wasn't too sure how much of it he believed and how much was just her messing with him.)

"Oh! Marco! You're back!" Sherry said excitedly as she turned and he caught a flash of her nipples, he paused...were they blue? "Oh and clothes! Thanks!" She grabbed them out of his hands and shoved some into Carries arms before turning back and leaning forward, smiling devilishly while she wiggled her butt and kept her hands on her hips.

"Now were you trying to peek on us changing or something? Naughty boy!" She teased him as he stuttered for a response. He heard something hissing and then felt a blindfold go over his eyes. He lowered his fingers and tried to see through the cloth. But it was on tight and he could just not blink through it.

He heard a lot of rustling around him and then felt a chair crash into his bottom causing him to sit down with a loud yelp as there was more frantic movement around him. Finally it stopped.  
"Are you thinking what I'm thinking Carrie?" Sherry said to her older twin sister devilishly.  
"Oh! I-I think that I am Sherry." The timid girl stuttered out. Marco felt a pair of hands beneath the blindfold and then just like that it was whisked off and he had the strangest erection of his life.

Standing before him were Sherry and Carrie. Carrie had on one of his spare red hoodies and Star's bright blue tights and leg warmers. They were really too small for her and were hugging her so tightly that he could see every last inch of her rear. It looked like a couple of extra soft pillows had been jammed into to tight pants. She was fiddling with the strings on his hoodie and had buried her nose in it and was sniffing.

Sherry in comparison had on his moms clothes, the sweater was maneauvered and cropped so that her breasts stuck out even further, they jutted out proudly like a couple of ice bergs. Also she was wearing the skirt in a weird way so that there was a long slit along the side and showed off a beautiful dainty leg.

"FASHION SHOW!" The twins called out at the same time and hugged each other tight. Marco moaned as he bit into his knuckle. He had an erection the size of a human arm just begging to escape his jeans. He squirmed as they moved around him, until they were standing right in front of him. Leaning far over in their borrowed clothing that made him feel very strange and very turned on just by looking at them. He gulped as their hands rested on his knees and then slowly moved upwards, going to his thighs and then beyond that.

Carrie gasped as her hand traveled along the very edge of his dick. Then moved along his shaft as it grew ever larger and fatter and bigger. She bit her lips and gazed at him in amazed rapture. He was enormous! Now she saw exactly where Marc got it!

"Uh...girls I sort of...I'm sorry?" He tried but didn't know what he was apologizing for. It just seemed appropriate. Star would have gone ballistic if she found out that she caused him to get an erection. And Jackie might have been offended. But these two just seemed excited. He never noticed how sharp their teeth were.

"For what?" Carrie said as she reached his belt and Sherry began to unbutton his pants.  
"Obviously for not sharing this absolute monster with us yet silly!" Sherry teased her sister slapping her playfully on the shoulder before gripping Marco's hoodie and pulling it clear off of his head. He gulped but did not try to cover himself, he tried to talk himself out of this. After all he only knew these girls for how long? A few hours? At that?

But he felt comfortable around them as if they were somehow incredibly familiar. He wanted this, the blush that grew on his face went all the way down his chest and he moaned and arched his hips into Carrie's hand. Mashing his dick against her nice small delicate fingers. She gasped and he kicked off his shoes. He didn't know if this was a trick or a dream or whatever but he didn't want it to end!

"I think that you two are a little overdressed." He complained, after all he was already halfway down to his underwear and they were still in those clothes! They grinned to each other and in a whirlwind of action the two were completely naked before Marco, their clothing flung all over the room and landing in all sorts of places.

Marco gazed in amazement at the two naked beautiful women. They were holding each other closely, their nipples were a bright red and they had shaved their pubes. He gulped and gazed at them in rapture. They were like goddesses from a porno! He heard something start to tear and rolled his eyes at his cocks over eagerness. Of course it ruined another pair of perfectly good underwear!

The two sisters gasped in shock as his dick broke free and swung through the air like a sword before landing loudly with a thwap onto his leg. It was as thick as a wrist and as long as a forearm. It was a massive monster!

"So how are we going to do this? Do you guys want to-" Marco was cut off as Carrie kissed him on the mouth, gripping his hand and bringing it to her rear so that he could squeeze and massage her massive ass.  
"No more talking! Only sex!" Sherry said eagerly dropping to her knees and wrapping her big tits around his meat stick. She grinned wickedly as she began to spit and lick at his cock, true to her word she did not say a word. Her mouth was soon too full nibbling and licking his dick. Her massive watermelon like breasts could not cover his entire dick and she was reduced to using her technique on him. Rubbing her tits over his entire length again and again. Spitting and slurping noisily.

He felt so warm cradled between her breasts, she smiled happily as he moaned and thrust his hips upwards slapping wetly and lewdly against her. Her face was full of his dick, when she could not get the tip into her mouth she felt it slap against her face and she licked and slurped as much of the shaft as she could. She reached down and began to palm and fondle his balls. They were so big! And hot! She felt like she was cradling a pair of eggs that had just been laid!

MArco moaned into Carrie's mouth, her tongue was long and expertly wrapping around his own. Not fighting for dominance but certainly telling him that she was here. She moaned and gasped as his fingers moved around the side of her butt, fondling her curve and then giving her a powerful spank that caused her to jump and yelp excitedly into his mouth. At first he was worried that he had hurt her, but when she did not pull away and instead gripped his hand and pushed it into her stinging ass cheek he knew that she was getting off on it.

He grinned and ground his hips into Sherry. She reminded him of someone now more then ever but he just could not tell who...he cursed his bad memory and then celebrated the fact that if he was lucky he was going to get to fuck two hot twins! He hadn't had sex since that time in Hekapoo's dimension! No wait he had screwed Jackie a few times since then...

Marco moaned and Sherry was starting to huff and pant in dissapointment. She didn't know why but Marco hadn't come yet! She was doing everything that she could think of! Bouncing, flouncing, moving her breasts in two different directions! He was hard as a rock but she would have just as much luck with producing cum from a rock! She moaned and rubbed her thighs together, she wanted to be fucked so badly! She had waited all day nicely just like her mommy asked her too! Now she wanted her reward!

Marco grinned down before popping off of Carrie's mouth, she moved forward gulping like a fish and desperately trying to restart the make out session.  
"Ha ha. Sorry. I don't cum that easily. I can last for hours if I focus." He said awkwardly. Sherry's eyes lit up and Carrie's morphed into a pair of hearts. Hours? He was a freaking bull stud! The two girls lept off of him and landed onto his bed, Sherry stradling her older sister, their legs entwined and Sherry's back to Marco.  
"In that case why don't you get the two of us off first?" She said with a cute smirk and a wink. Carrie was blushing and her entire body looked like it was a beet red. Her hair was like a blanket below her. Marco grinned before diving to his knees, he gripped one butt cheek and then the other, squeezing the sisters impressive assests before he shoved his face inbetween the two siblings. He licked tentatively at their pussies. Their gasps and gulps as he continued to kiss and lick at the pressing cunts were music to his ears.

He had entirely forgotten that his mom was home. He was too focused on the two of them. And getting them off, and being buried between their lovely mountains of girl flesh!

He moved and repositioned himself, they moaned in syncrinization when he pulled his god like tongue away from ther dampening pussies. Carrie gasped and hugged her sister tighter to her when he positioned himself and pressed inside of her. Marco moaned as he filled her up and then more. She gasped and gripped Sherry's shoulders tightening her grip and wrapping her legs around Marco from behind Sherry as he plunged himself into her.

It was like fucking a pillow made out of dreams. She was wet and puffy and made cute little gasping sounds, trying to keep her voice down like a bird but she made so many gasps that it was impossible. She moaned and gasped and panted. Sherry rolled her eyes at her sister's helpless face, their hips were turning her on and she had a little bit of his shaft teasing her pussy but not enough to get off on. Sure she had tasted it but she doubted that it would be enough to be as overdramatic as Carrie was getting.

Then Marco gripped a handful of Sherry's short hair and pulled out of Carrie before slamming into the top heavy sister. She howled loudly, sounding as if she was already cumming. She moaned and gasped, biting at the air and then moving her fingers to her nipples, the pale woman played with herself as Marco went to town on her adorable little cunt. She moaned and gasped, her pussy was as hot and firey as her hair and her personality. She was tighter then her sister but not as soft. Marco moaned, she was incredibly warm. He wondered just how long he could keep this up.

He felt her rising excitement, he had no idea how he was able to sense it but he just did. Then he began to bit her neck and pull out before slamming right down into Carrie, his balls slapped loudly against her butt cheeks like a musical insttument creating a soundtrack to their love making. He moaned and groaned and ground his cock deep inside of her.

Carrie moaned before gasping as her orgasm rose and began to climax. As she rose Marco pulled out and began to pump furiously into Sherry instead. Carrie was a squirming giggling mess beneath him. The bed continued to pound into the wall, the legs scraping up the floor beneath and cracking the drywall. He moaned, he had no care for his room, he was just obsessed with remaining inside of these gorgeous goddesses!

Sherry and Carrie lost track of time, they lost track of everything. Only obsessed with fucking this massive monster cocked father of theirs! Marco moaned as his orgasm grew, it would be too big to split between the two of them, he knew that he shouldn't even try to attempt it yet. So he didn't. Plus they didn't have birth control and he didn't want to accidentally knock anyone up sooooooo...

Marco pulled out and sandwiched himself between the two girls. Pushing downwards on Sherry and pulling upwards on Carrie. His dick spasmed as it was sandwiched between their hot youthful bodies. They moaned to the heavens before Marco pulled his dripping wet and still erect cock from inbetween them.

He rolled to the side and pulled Sherry with him. His tent pole like penise stood straight upwards towards the ceiling and he smiled in contenment. He sighed loudly, his balls were still full but he didn't want to overexert the two women. Carrie and Sherry were red faced and gasping and nuzzling up to him in amazement at his sexual powers. Carrie was necking him and giving him little bites while Sherry crawled up to his ear.

"By the way we're your daughters." She giggled into his ear causing him to look at her in confusion.  
"What?" He said. Suddenly a familiar warm feeling spread through him and the entire bed and the three people on it fell through a large portal into another dimesnion. Screaming happily the entire time. The portal closed with a pop and the house was suddenly silent.

 **Review. Next thing up soon. Sorry if the smut was a little short but there will be more coming up later. A lot of kinkiness and some character bashing ahead. The 3 triplet OC's are Carrie (Oldest but most shy large rear) Marc (Youngest stoic and like a body builder) and Sherry (Carrie's younger twin sister large rack and confident/flirtatious)**

 **More of the plot is revealed as the story goes on.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Review next thing up soon. Sorry if this is a little on the short side or a little on the long side.**

"OOOOOHHHHH Now they're having a fashion show!" Hekapoo chortled from where she stood peeking into the other dimension through a portal. She waved her bare bottom towards her son Marc where he lay in their bed. He rolled his eyes at his mothers childishness, she was always so amused by the antics of his dad. And she really liked to tease his sisters. He could be just as teasing if not more so, but he never really thought about it.

He stood up and stretched, the bed sheets fell from his muscular body as he walked towards the door out of Hekapoo's realm. Hekapoo looked up for a second as she watched her sons nice tight butt cheeks retreat from her, she rolled her eyes at his attitude. Hopefully he would eventually come to his senses and roll with the silliness and sexiness of the universe.

Then again with how intense he was whenever they made love in bed he probably already came to terms with the absolutely off the wall crazy sexiness of the universe. The multiverse could be a playground of pleasure if you knew just where to look, and luckily for her she knew just the right places to go. And the right people and species to exploit it.

She turned her eyes back to Marco's bedroom and smiled happily. God it was great to watch him go at it with another women. Or in this case two women, or to be even more specific it was his two daughters that he was taking to plow town. The two women were squealing like it was there first time making love. She smiled, sure Marc was huge and hung like a horse but he sometimes was not as crazy passionate as his sire could be. Marco knew how to be creative while love making and that was half of the fun of fucking him.

Marc was great and huge and very powerful but sometimes he could be robotic, he was definitely attentive though, her butt and neck could attest to that, he had spent hours worshipping her curves all day and night before while they waited for his sisters to complete their mission.

Hekapoo was a little dissapointed that Marco did not surround himself with beautiful women and that they could not steal any back into her home dimension to join in on the fun...but that just meant that there was more fun for the family! And she could not wait to show her daughters and son just how much screwy craziness could happen when you had two massive dicks and enormous full balls in the picture.

She squinted through the portal and noticed something just outside of Marco's window, she readjusted her portal (Which was just a couple of small eye holes perfect for peeking and not being noticed) so that she was now staring out the window and down at Marco's front walk. Something was coming down it in a cool biker jacket and black jeans.

"Oh Marc." Hekapoo said shaking her head at her sons antics. He was probably jealous that he was being left out of his sisters play time. Hekapoo smiled as she opened a new portal and moved to observe just what he was planning on doing.

Marc didn't know what he was planning on doing but he knew that he couldn't just sit around and wait all day. He had to do something fun, and maybe he would succeed where his sisters had failed. He had noticed something in the house, specifically in his dads bedroom while his sisters were screwing their dad silly. Pictures, of Marco and his parents, and specifcally the beautiful woman who shared the frame with the young father.

She was young, and stacked, and he had noticed a specific picture of her and the two men in her life in bathing suits at a beach. She had rivaled Hekapoo for gorgeousness.

He had heard brief stories about his grandparents but he was never sure that he entirely believed them. Until now, but still he had to double check, plus he wanted to prove to his mom that he was more then just a good fuck. He could be as seductive as his sisters! He would show her right now, just the three of them wait!

He knocked on the front door waited a few seconds and entered anyways. He paused in the living room doorway, standing before him was Angie Diaz, his grandmother and one of the most sexy women that he had ever seen in his entire life. She was facing away from him, her large bouncy ass clenched in concentration, she was standing on her tiptoes and he could see the very curve of her beautiful bossom hanging on either side of her lovely shoulders. She was reaching upwards for something. A broken lightbulb.

The giggling and rushing around upstairs and the sound of wet flesh on wet flesh continued. Marc stood behind her and reached up to grip the lightbulb himself, it had probably gone out because of all of the incredible fucking going on upstairs.

Angie gasped and turned around rapidly clutching her breast and breathing heavily. She was blushing a deep red and looked up at the stranger in shock.  
"OH! Who are you?" She said flustered, more concerned about the clear sounds of love making going on upstairs in her sons bedroom then on the fact that there was a young man who seemed to tower above her in her house.

"My name is Marc, I heard that my sisters were here? Along with Marco Diaz?" He said casually as he handed her the bulb. She spluttered and cleared her throat before gesturing upstairs.

"I am afraid that they are a little, indispossed at the moment." She said as good naturedly as she could. A loud moan echoed through the entire house, it pierced every last grain of wood and corner. Angie chuckled as she moved past him.  
"Kids am I right? They have endless staminia." She said as she walked away trying to get her breathing back under control, she had no idea why his prescence was getting her so hot and bothered, it might be because of the loud wet fucking going on upstairs.

"But you are free to stay as long as you need until they are all finished." She chirped over her shoulder before gesturing to the couch. "Why don't you sit down and get comfortable. I have some nachoes in the oven and am more then happy to share." Marc moved with alarming swiftness and was beside her within a second.

"I can get them, thank you for being such a great host mrs?"  
"Oh! Diaz! But you may call me Angie." She said bashfully as she sat down and smoothed out her skirt, it felt a little funny as if it had shrunk in the wash, it wouldn't be the first time, she was used to going through clothes quickly. While her husband was a dear for wanting to do the laundry he always seemed to have it shrink, which was a little problem as she had some incredible curvy porportions that she had to keep up with.

Marc smiled and walked into the kitchen. He saw the nachoes cooking in the oven. He moved over and pulled them out, ignoring the gloves. His fireproof skin was protection enough. He wondered if Marco was using any? Probably not. Marc shifted his dick, although he had already orgasmed seventeen times inside of Hekapoo today alone he was still aroused. Probably thanks to the heavy odor of sex in the house and the gasping from upstairs. And the fact that his grandmother was a capital M Milf.

He smirked to himself, an idea coming to mind. He looked behind himself to look into the living room. He then opened a small portal and hoped through with the nachoes. He could spare a few minutes in his realm and get back to her dimension before she could even blink.

Marc pulled his cock free and placed the burning hot nachoes on a nearby table. He began to stroke himself and moaned in satisfaction, he began to massage and squeeze his dick like there was no tomorrow, he just wanted to get off a few loads before serving them to her, he wanted her now. And he was going to get Angie Diaz and bring her back with him! If it was the last thing that he did!

"Mmmmm. Good idea." A voice chuckled from behind him. A pair of small dainty hands took his massive meat log and began to squeeze it lovingly. Hekapoo smiled at her son as he became even more excited moaning and panting as he humped against the palms of her hands. His own large masculine hands wrapped around the bare skin that she missed and squeezed tenderly, her fingers crushed between his rock hard cock and his rock hard hands. She giggled and began to yank harder, after all Angie wasn't going to wait for him forever!

Marc smiled as he felt his moms firm squishy tits press against his back, her dripping wet pussy was going to stain his pants if he was not careful and if she got too excited. He moaned and bit his lip, his orgasm was quickly approaching, he had no time to waste. He had to bring Angie Diaz, his grandmother into their fold as quickly as possible. And his mom and sisters could attest to the deliciousness and potency of his semen. He took good care of his body by eating plenty of fruit and protein and drinking a lot of water and juices. He made sure that it tasted good for them.

He moaned as he splattered across the nachoes, luckily enough it was a very fine cheese so it mixed right in without any sign. Hekapoo smiled as she wiped her sticky hand off on her side. Some of his semen still stuck to her fingers like spiderwebs. She smiled and moved to the other room, returning quickly with the same stuff that they had put onto Marco's meal. Now it would also affect his mother!

And a bottle of wine just because she knew how good the vintage was.  
"Well get to work kiddo! I'll be keeping an eye on you." She said giving her son a kiss to the cheek and a pat to the rump as she sent him off on his duty. She sat back to relax and watch the sexy show which was about to unfold before her.

Marc walked into the living room and presented Angie with the food and a glass of wine. She looked at it quizically and then at the young man.  
"I normally don't drink this early in the day." She protested, but a shout from upstairs caused her to blush and chug half of her glass, it was one thing to know that your son was having sex, it was an entirely other thing to hear it and not want to traumatize him. So all she could do was sit and listen, it felt like it had been going on for hours though! It was insane!

Marc gripped a chip and popped it into his mouth, specifically avoiding anything that had his jizz or the powder on it. Angie absentmindedly grabbed her own chip and chewed, she grinned and quickly scarfed down a handful more and smiled as she chewed. It was delicious! So sweet and tangy! She had no idea what she had added but it gave an entire new medley of flavors! She devoured half of the plate and giggled once she realized what she was doing.

"So sorry! I just really love nachos!" She attempted to relax but then sat up. She felt as if...something was off...she felt a little breeze. She gulped and gasped, her nipples felt so tender...and her cunt...it felt like someone was casually rubbing it!

Hekapoo giggled from her dimension. She had made three tiny portals, just big enough to play around in Marco's living room, she had a nipple sticking out of two of them and a hint of a pussy from the third. She continued to lick at Angie's cunt before switching to a nipple and engulfing the entire thing, sucking and slurping lovingly drawing the nipple out to its full potential before letting it slap right back into place with a wet clap.

Angie massaged her thighs together and picked up another chip. She felt a little tipsy and very hot and bothered, the pounding continued from upstairs. Her son was like a stallion! Never tiring! Never stopping! It was incredible!

Marc watched the mother as she shifted, he knew that the time to strike was growing near. He calculated the right time and leaned forward. He pressed his thumb to the side of her mouth and moved a little so that he was then touching her lips. She instinctively opened them and he popped the digit in.  
"You had a bit of cheese on your face." He said breathlessly leaning towards the hot older woman. Angie did not know how to react, or to think. His thumb was still in her mouth and she sucked on it for a moment, begging herself to come to her senses...and then releasing that and embracing the madness that swirled around her.

She gripped his wrist and pulled him from his mouth before leaning forward and pressing her lips to his younger ones. She thought that he might have been coming onto her, but when he gripped her and kissed back she knew that he had been. And she thanked her lucky stars that she was right! She moaned into the kiss and felt something massage her butt and through her shirt and tweak her nipples.

Hekapoo smiled from her dimension as she closed her portals. Her work was done, it was now all in her sons very good experienced hands.

Marc began to massage and mash her breasts through her sweater with one hand while his other reached and curved itself around the magnificent curve of her buttocks. She moaned and leaned against him as he kissed her all the harder and began to removed her skirt, with a flick of the wrist it was off and with another she found that her panties were also gone. She gasped at how skilled he was, he was able to remove her clothing without a single helping hand, or any form of problem. She looked at this demigod of masculinity as she rubbed her thighs together, she was already turned on by what was happening.

Marc grinned and fiddled with his belt quickly removing his pants and then his shirt until he stood magnifcent and naked before her. She gulped and fiddled with the bottom of her sweater pulling it a little lower before throwing all caution and sanity to the wind and deciding that she might as well go for it. She had no idea why, after all she was a happily married woman! With a son...but right here right now she was a slave to her overwhelming lust, she had no other thoughts beside having this man inside of her.

Marc knew that this would not be drawn out like what his sisters were doing, it would be quick and passionate and powerful like a couple of kids frightened that they might have someone walk in and discover the two in their horrible cheating moment. Angie gasped as he gripped her nipples and began to suck like a vaccum cleaner. He had no hesitation, it was like he knew just how to turn her on, the right buttons to push and the best way to make her as aroused as humanly possible.

She gasped as he began to guide his dick inside of her, his cock head felt like she was giving birth in reverse it was that huge. She reached down and gripped his shaft, she wanted to help along, she wanted to make sure that this was not entirely one sided. He moaned as he switched his attention to holding onto her legs and spreading them by the glorious knees.

Angie gripped down hard and passionately on his dick, she moaned as he filled her to the womb and began to pump, she rolled her hips and crashed down against the mans hips. She had an overwhelming fire brewing deep inside of her, growing and breaking and burning so hard and fast and gloriously. She panted as he fanned the fire in her loins, making her all the hotter and hornier. She had not felt this much passion since she was a teenager!

Sure she had her horny spells and her smut obsessed times, but she was also relatively calm and levelheaded for being such an attractive young mother. But right now she had such a need to get fucked that it was starting to destroy her higher reasoning skills. Marc grinned and moaned as his dick began to expand and fill her cunt to the brim with his seed. She gasped, he wasn't wearing a condom! She dismissed the thought as soon as it came though, whatever might happen would happen. She had decided that!

The two moaned and collapsed on top of each other, he held her close to him, his rock hard cock beginning to soften in her twitching clenching pussy. He nuzzled her hair and sniffed deeply, she smelt delicious.  
"I have a secret. I'm your grandson." He said into her hair. She looked at him in confusion. A portal popped up behind him. He stood and removed his now soft dick and turned to her with an outstretched hand.  
"I also have answers for you." He said with a grin, the bumping had stopped upstairs. Angie was confused and in her confusion she took the naked mans hand and followed after him.

 **Review. Next thing up soon. Sorry if the smut was a little short but there will be more coming up later. A lot of kinkiness and some character bashing ahead. The 3 triplet OC's are Carrie (Oldest but most shy large rear) Marc (Youngest stoic and like a body builder) and Sherry (Carrie's younger twin sister large rack and confident/flirtatious)**

 **More of the plot is revealed as the story goes on.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Review next thing up soon. Sorry if this is a little on the short side or a little on the long side.**

The rope was biting into Marco's arms, okay that was an over exageration but it was not as comfortable as he would have wanted it to be. He shifted his weight and tried to see out of the mask. It was hard because it was made out of a heavy leather that cut off most of his sight. He had a few strips over his eyes so he could see a little, and his mouth was free so he could breath and talk. But there was a lot that he couldn't see. He would not be able to recognize anyone.

He shifted in his chair and finally stood up in order to remove the stupid mask once and for all. He was not tied down very tightly and could move around freely, he was in a small padded room, it was padded with bright red pillows that gave off a strange used musk, as if a lot of fucking had been done in this room.

Which according to his daughters probably had been. He didn't know how to react to the knowledge that they were his biological children from Hekapoo. After all they had only made love a few dozen (Okay a few hundred) times before he had to go back to his original dimension. Clearly he must have forgotten a condom, and been part dog, after all who had twins these days? It was weird.

He tried to shake that thought out of his mind. It wasn't weird they were his offspring! They could never be weird! Sure he had only known them for a few hours to a day but...

He sighed as he sat back down in the swivel chair. They had brought him there and set him up, telling him that Hekapoo had missed him, that she had missed him a lot. And that she wanted to be with him again mind body and soul. He figured that it would be better for him if he went along with it. Plus it was a lot to look forward to, it meant that after a post coital roll in the hay when their bodies were cooling off he could ask her any question that he wanted. She always got a little stupid and cock drunk whenever they screwed and would answer any question that he asked of her.

One of the many reasons why he loved her so much. He sighed and shifted uncomfortably in the chair. They had given him a list of things, apparently Hekapoo had gotten pretty kinky as time went on. No surprise really, the way that she raised their kids and brought them into this world to bring him back to her...then again he was probably just as kinky. He was not even batting an eye at these strange requests he was just going along with them as if they were the most natural things in the world.

Sitting in a large padded red room by himself, wearing a weird leather mask. Expecting to make love to the women of your children with your own children's lust still spread thickly along your lap and legs. He sighed as he tapped his foot. It was only a matter of time before she finally came in to see him and actually explain what was happening.

Or she might just have sex with him, he didn't know if he cared anymore. His mind was spinning and starting to break by doing the mental gymnastics, after all he had just slept with his daughters, and they seemed to have just rolled with it. In fact they seemed to celebrate it! He wondered if it had been hekapoo who had taught them to do this.

The door to the room began to slowly slide open and Marco jumped to his feet, his bare cock bounced once and then began to stiffen. Carrie and Sherry were walking in ass naked, between them they had Hekapoo, her pale white skin seemed different somehow, more flaky. She was still as beautiful as he remembered, but she was wearing a mask simliar to his. They could see each other but they could not see the others face.

"Mommy is all ready for you now big boy." Sherry said with a maniacal grin her breasts bouncing with every deep breath that she took, she pushed Hekapoo forward. She stumbled and Marco reached out to grab and support her with a grunt. She looked up at him before moving upwards and catching his lips with her own kissing hard and passionately.

Carrie awed with joy gripping her cheeks and wiggling her hips. They looked so cute together!  
"Just remember that neither of you are allowed to speak! We need to keep this on the kinky side!" She reminded the two of them. Marco's hands were on the womans wide hips, squeezing and rolling them. One of her hands was cradling his cock and balls, they were so big and full. She wanted them to be stuck in her, pushed to her very edge and overflowing through her soul.

Cracking her like a mirror. The two shot a thumbs up. They did not want foreplay, that was for people who had been with each other for a long time. They needed the others body right then and there or else they would go completely nuts! They had to just roll with it immediately and feel the warmth of the other person.

Marco took her into his arms and then gripped beneath her butt cheeks and slowly pulled her upwards, the length of his shaft went along her pussy teasing her and slicking every last inch of his exquistily long cock. She gasped as one of his many veins throbbed against her. She moaned and he panted, the mask was hot and sticky and made it a little uncomfortable, he wanted to tear it off and go to town on her, to make her his woman again and for all time.

He remembered how fumbling he had been the first time that they had made love. How awkward and unsure of himself, but then they had done it again and again. So often that it began to become ridiculous, that it began to become impossible to imagine life without her. But then he had to go home, so he did and he seemed to have forgotten how great it was.

But he never forgot how to pleasure a woman, she had taught him that well enough. Marco finally had her almost completely above his head. He was on eye level with her breasts which he shoved his face into. It was like motorboating a couple of enormous balloons. They were absolutely massive, larger then his head. He grinned and bit down on one beginning to suck and leaving a large hickey. He kept his mouth firmly rooted to her as he slid his dick into her. She gasped and gripped his shoulders as he pressed her against a wall.

Carrie and Sherry were sitting on the floor and watching, occassionally cheering them on.  
"WHHHOOOO HOOOO! Screw her brains out! Go nuts!"  
"Y-yeah! make him cum like a fire hose!"

Marco grinned as he began to thrust all the harder, his legs were giving out from all of the pleasure arching through his body, it felt like he was on fire. It felt like he was burning up. His cock felt safe and nesteled between the lips of her pussy. He felt as if he had been there a million times before but it was all still so brand new. He grinned and brought his mouth away and sat up. She was now laid across the floor her arms over her head and breathing heavily. Her large breasts bounced with every smack into her. Firm and loving and slow. Making sure that she had time to catch up with the pace that he was setting.

Marco moaned, he wanted to cum so badly! There was something different about this pussy, something more powerful and primal then Carrie or Sherries. The thought that those two could be his daughters were entirely thrown out of his mind, he was now instead focused on putitng on a show for everyone. As he slammed his dick into her he gripped her nipples and began to play with them, causing the mask covered woman to open her mouth and leg out a lusty groan.

Marco quirked his head. He didn't see her fangs, where were they.

"Oh this is gold." A happy voice chirped from beside him as a portal opened up. He turned in shock.

Marco looked to the side and to his shock saw Hekapoo in all of her naked glory standing there with a large smile on her face. Beside her was a familiar looking guy who looked similiar to a mirror. They were watching happily. Marco at first thought that she was a clone, but then recognized that she was the real deal...but then who was he nut deep inside of?

She reached down casually as he opened his mouth to whisper her name.

"Hpoo?" Behind her stood Carrie and Sherry and a young man that Marco did not recognize. Hekapoo took a hold of the mask and with a flourish pulled it off. The women that he was fucking gasped and he saw that her skin was not naturally that white, it was covered in powder which now thanks to the sweat was coming off. Her long brown red hair fell past her shoulders and he saw who he really was fucking.

He thought that he might have a heart attack, but something instead happened. His dick got harder and he was increasing his pace. His cock spasming a little and some very powerful potent pre cum shot out of his dick to lube her up even more. To make the passage all the more enjoyable for the two lovers.

"MOM!" He yelped and attempted to pull back, horrified at the revelation. But he couldn't for some reason his body was not listening to him and was stuck in mating mode, too distracted and far gone to do anything except to make love to any woman that it could. Including the one that brought him to life.

"Oh baby." Angie said happily, her tongue hanging out of her mouth in sheer bliss. "Don't stop. Don't stop fucking mommy. I am your's now." She said happily with loud messy pops to her lips. She leaned forward grasping his shoulders and bringing their lips together sticking her tongue down his throat. Marco moaned and increased his pace. He no longer cared. He was home, these were his harem and he was in utter and complete bliss. His cock hardened to a mind breaking degree.

Angie's mind snapped with joy as she realized that she was making love to a glorious glorious man. One who would never leave her, one who would be a part of her because she had given him the greatest joy in his existence, that very existence.

She moaned as his dick violated her deepest caverns and explored the darkest wettest reaches of her slick tight eager young body. She increased her grip and her bouncing on his dick, she only wanted to have him nut inside of her. She only wanted him to stay with her forever. She only wanted to give in to the depravity of the situation and become a mindless breeding slut to her sons vein hard powerful cock that was ramming to the very back of her unprotected fertile womb!

Marco moaned as she gripped him harder, refuseing to let him go. Refusing to let him rest. She was close, her orgasm was something different compared to Marc, it was familiar and much more powerful. When it was with Marc it had been a joyful fling that came when a married woman cheated on her husband. This was the deep loving intimate orgasm that came when you have found a brand new mate for life! Marco's cock began to stiffen and explode long hot ropey strings of pearl white cum deep inside of his mother. Unconcerned about anything besides rooting himself firmly inside of this woman and coming to terms with his new life. His new improved life. With his new lovers.

"Well would you look at that kids?" Hekapoo said happily as she reached around and pulled her three children to her and held them close with a wide smile on her face.  
"We're finally a family again." She said as she kissed Carrie on one cheek and Marc on the other. Angie and Marco were still riding the glorious golden glow of their climax and could not speak, their bodies spoke for them instead as Marco began to slowly and evenly pump himself in and out of her. Her loins frothing with his semen that mixed with her own cum. He was completely at ease, and she was just getting started on this lovemaking session.

Sherry said what everyone was gleefully thinking.

"Family orgy!"

 **Review. Next thing up soon. Sorry if the smut was a little short but there will be more coming up later. A lot of kinkiness and some character bashing ahead. The 3 triplet OC's are Carrie (Oldest but most shy large rear) Marc (Youngest stoic and like a body builder) and Sherry (Carrie's younger twin sister large rack and confident/flirtatious)**

 **More of the plot is revealed as the story goes on.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Review next thing up soon. sorry if this was a little on the short side or a little on the long side.**

The door rattled one more time and Star Butterfly finally fell out of the locker, her mouth covered in sticky sweetness and her fingers glued to her wand. Her hair was a mess of paper clippings and she had a glue stick stuck to the side of her head. Her eyes were filled with malice and she was absolutely exhausted, she had been standing up for over nine hours.

She stretched and began to stomp down the hallway towards the principals office. Sure it was the middle of the night and no one was actually inside of the school, but she had a couple of good ideas about what was going on. First thing was first though, find out who those two jackals were, find out where they were from. Hunt them down and then wear their skin like a crazy viking warrior.

They had kept her in a locker for an entire day! She was hot, sweaty, sticky and pissed off! And no one pissed off Star Butterfly! She kicked open the door and marched into the principals office, she looked around haughtily before finally finding the filing cabinent. She pulled it open none too gently and began to go through the different names, trying to find any new transfer students to the school.

She pulled out one file after another and tossed them into the waste paper basket, she did not care enough to choose carefully, she just wanted to find the two jokers who thought that getting on her good side was a good idea. There was only so much that Star would be able to take! And getting shoved into a locker was definitely on her list of things that made her mad beyond all belief!

She sighed in annoyance and shook the filing cabinent once she got to the end and pushed it over in annoyance. Empty! and not a single scrap of paper to tell her who those monsters were! She moved to the fun swivel chair and sat down huffing and crossing her arms over her chest trying to think about what she could try next. She put her feet up on the table and began to kick in boredom, there had to be something that she was not seeing, something directly underneath her foot.

She paused in her tapping and looked at the desk that she was leaning against, beneath her boot sat a couple of envelopes with a pair of identical twins on the covers. She moaned in annoyance and grabbed them.  
"More observant Star! More observant!" She chided herself as she began to flip through everything and try to find anything important about the two twin sisters. Full names, addresses, anything! She plopped them down in annoyance after a few seconds. Nothing! Just their first names, the fact that they were sisters and that they were starting today!

Not even a birthday or a permanent address! What kind of a school was this! Then she paused. She reread what had been put down beside both girls names. Cash donation. Cash gold dontation. She pulled open the principals desk and found exactly what she was looking for. Oldest trick in the book. Her parents had done that for her first few days as well. And now it looked like someone was copying them.

Gold. Solid gold coins. She took one out and bit into it, tasting the dirt that had birthed it. She swirled a piece in her mouth and nodded finally deciding that she knew exactly where it came from dimension wise. She would not be able to find out whose it was...but she could narrow it down and track them down. It would just take a little bit of time and energy on her part.

But it would be worth it to shove her fist into those two creeps creepy creeping faces! She pocketed the gold coin and moved to the window. She didn't want any security cameras to get her photo, it would be better to move out stealthily like a ninja.

She yelped the four floors to the ground but shook it off like a champ. She just had to get home and tell Marco where she was going and then...MARCO!

She stopped immediately and felt for her phone, she had to text Marco! Tell him what happened, why hadn't she thought of this earlier! Then she remembered once her hand closed around a great big pocketful of air. She didn't have her phone, someone must have snatched it away from her while she was still imprisoned inside of that locker of death! She growled under her breath and began sprinting for home, she had to make it to see him, to warn him about everything! Who knew what sort of dreadful torture the two firey headed succubuses were putting upon him!

She skidded to a stop when she heard shivering and sobbing from a porch, the neighborhood looked familiar. She paused and looked at a water themed house, deep blues and purples and greens like the ocean. Sitting on the front steps wrapped in a dozen blankets and with a mug of coffee sat Jackie Lynn Thomas. She was still shivering heavily even with all of the layers and was gazing off into space blankly.  
"Jackie?" Star asked concerned, sure she was still worried about Marco and her original mission, but Jackie was a friend! She couldn't just leave her like this. Star sat down next to the short haired girl and leaned close.  
"Jackie what happened? Where's Marco and Janna?"

"She's in the city. So far. I have no idea how they sent her that far away. Not back for weeks. Oh no she is stuck there because the bus was awful, won't be back until it's too late. They told me everything. Everything." She turned to Star with hollow shell shocked eyes and gripped Star's shoulders fiercly.  
"They told me everything that they planned to do. In detail." She took a huge sip from her mug and resumed her shivering.

Star stood up uncomfortably and smiled down at her.  
"Okkkkkaaaaayyyyy...I'm going to have to go and leave you to all of...this..."She said. But Jackie didn't listen, she had returned to her sniffling and sipping, completely oblivious to the rest of the world. Star gazed at the normally relaxed yet spunky young woman and trotted right back towards casa de la Diaz. She had to find Marco and make sure that everything was okay. She could do this, she just had to have a bit of confidence in herself! And she already had oodles of confidence so this would not be too hard.

She really hoped that Jackie was going to be alright, she would need to check up on her once she actually got back from wherever it was that she had to get to. She finally got to the Diaz residence to see Rafael nervously twitching on the couch, he had a paper in front of him that he was reading over and over again and muttering to himself about.

"Mr. D?" Star asked as she stepped through the door that she had just kicked open. "Everything alright?"  
"No." He said standing up and starting to pace. "The house smells funny, I have not see Angie or Marco all day and I found these weird note on the table once I got home."

Star went over and read it, she noticed that Rafael had a good point, the note was strange. It had Angie's hand writing but the wording seemed too stiff. Like it was someone who was impersonating her. And impersonating her really badly at that.

Dear.

Gone out with Marco to visit a friend.

Maybe Home in a few Days.

Your Wife.

Star looked at Rafael nervously. He was clearly just on the cusp of doing something irrational, and Star couldn't risk that. She knew that if she had a bit of time she would be able to get to the bottom of whatever it was that was happening. But first she had to make sure that Rafael didn't do anything risky. Star was going to be the boss that took care of all of this!

"I am worried sick! I called up all of her friends and family, all of my friends and family. Marco's room is a mess the walls are cracked...I think that I am going to have to call soemone! Yes the police! They can help us! They will track down-"Rafael was cut off as a blast of time ice went around him and froze him permanently in place. Well permanently until Star came back to turn him back on again. She sighed in agitation.

"Sorry Mr. Diaz. But I've got this. I'll find them. I think I know just who to look for." She said looking dramatically off into the distance, or in this case the far wall. She ran upstairs to start packing up, there was the sound of time and space ripping open and she slipped into the first dimension. Sure it might take her a long time. Days, weeks, months, years, decades or even centuries! But she intended to find Marco and Angie! And to find out the true origin of those two monsters that had probably taken them for their play things!

She would rescue Marco and put them two in their places!

 **Review next thing up soon. Expect crazed orgy chapter next.**

 **Review. Next thing up soon. Sorry if the smut was a little short but there will be more coming up later. A lot of kinkiness and some character bashing ahead. The 3 triplet OC's are Carrie (Oldest but most shy large rear) Marc (Youngest stoic and like a body builder) and Sherry (Carrie's younger twin sister large rack and confident/flirtatious)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry that it took so long for me to update. Final chapter. Next thing up soon. Review. This is probably going to be on the long side.**

"Oh my this is so cute!" Angie said holding up the dress that perfectly hugged her sides, butt and breasts. She would look awesome in it. Angie, Hekapoo and the girls were hanging out in Hekapoo's room while choosing the outfits that they planned to use for the family bonding that was going to commence in the other room pretty soon.

After breaking her mind Angie had more or less been a willing player in the family's deviant and downrightbizaree behavior. To the point where she and Hekapoo had exchanged cooking tips (Mostly Angie teaching her how to cook) Showing Carrie how to twerk (Angie is a wild and out of control mother, of course she knew how to shake her booty) And exchanged a ton of make up tips and tricks with Sherry (Who had a ton of new stuff to teach her that Angie didn't know as she normally just wore a little lipstick.

She had bonded well with her 'daughter in law' and grandchildren. Sometimes she would sneak into Marc's room for a little late night fun, or into one of the twins rooms, that is when they weren't getting all hanky panky with Marco or their mom.

"Well don't get too excited." Hekapoo teased Angie taking the elegenat gown from the woman and putting it back before taking out a bra that would fit Sherry and one that would fit Angie. "We're just going to be shedding clothes quickly enough so we shouldn't wear anything that's too fancy. I mean otherwise it could get ruined."

She tossed some sexy and yet simultaneously adorable panties to Carrie who grabbed them and began to strugle out of the form fitting skirt that hid nothing to the imagination. Just the way that she liked it.

"I suppose that you are right." Angie said in dejection as she picked up the sexy as hell bra. It was a bright red and actually went very well with her hair and made her eyes stand out. She held it up against her bare breasts and spun. They were planning the family orgy that took place twice a week in the main bedroom. They would have had it more often but the boys needed to get their fluids back up somehow and probably needed a break. Also they would get too deep into it and ride the girls to exhaustion and unconsciousness. It had happened a few times to Angie because she had not been used to how incredibly passionate and energetic Marc could be.

The four young beautiful women examined each other with big smiles on their faces, they were gorgeous. Carrie and Sherry were like inverted versions of their glorious mother, one with her long hair, one with short dyed hair, one with a massive rack that resembled some sort of counter, one with a butt that you could rest a drink on without worrying that it would fall. One nervous and fiddling and the other firm and sure of herself.

Hekapoo herself with her translucent skin and mane of crazy large hair and burning fire above her spiked horns was a force to be reckoned with, she oozed a powerful sexual energy that drew in all around her. It had drawn in Marco and now it drew in his mother with minimal to no effort. Angie was no slouch herself, her breasts, hips and butt could put Hekapoo's to the test, they were large and meaty and firm and resembled something out of a teenagers fantasy.

The girls quickly finished dressing and gigglingly ran out to the other room where they knew their big dick lovers were impatiently waiting to get their love making orgy going. It was going to be a very intense session. Everyone could feel it in the air. Things were going to happen, very big important things.

Hekapoo wondered if now that the entire family was together if she was having some sort of telepathy. She felt as if she could tell that this was going to be a marking point for them all. She discreetly created a clone that closed a door that they were passing, it was an old nursery that she used to store the kids in when they were younger. She hoped that they would be keeping it nice and full in the centuries to come. She had not had any more after these three mostly because Marco was just too good to give up and she wanted them all to know just how great of a lover he could be.

The four women, looking more like school girls about to embark on a naughty expedition all paused in front of the door to the lovemaking chamber and took deep breaths. Carrie readjusted her nightie to hide a bit more skin and Sherry did the exact opposite so that her clevage was pretty much falling out of her top. Finally the door was flung open...

"Here drink this." Marc said handing his dad a vial of orange liquid. Marco took it and studied it before downing it without a second thought, after everything had been explained to him, who the girls were, why Hekapoo had done this and what was probably going to be his future life style...Marco didn't see any reason to resist. It seemed too good to pass up. The sex was utterly out of this world, there was good company and he even had his mom to keep him company. Of course they had thrown off their own bonds and had begun to refer to each other as Angie and Marco now...

Marco knew some guys would have probably gotten pissed off about having to share so many sexy women with another guy but Marco didn't mind, Marc would take some of the pressure off of him to keep on making love to the girls. And after all they had seemingly nonstop libido's if he wanted to survive them then he needed a tag team sort of guy. He actually liked it.

Plus he needed a dude for the guy energy sometimes. And Marc definitely had a guy energy around him.  
"Tasted weird. What was in it?" Marco said handing the vial back. The room that they were in had enormous pillows tossed all over the soft carpted floor, there was no bed or chairs or anything. The room itself was a sort of soft downy bed.  
"It's an herb that makes you go even longer and harder without getting dehydrated, it will make sure that you are able to please the women. Even when your body should have dropped dead hours ago." Marco nodded as he felt a tingling spread through his muscly bare body. He had put back on the muscles ever since showing up, and everyone here seemed to enjoy gazing at them in amazement and enjoyment.

He and Marc had oiled up in preperation for all of the fun that they were going to have with the women in their life. The most important women in their life. He hoped that his son woudl be able to keep up with him.

They heard giggling outside of the door and turned to it expectantly, the warm lights of the room bounced off of their oiled up muscles and long thick cocks. The door flew open, Hekapoo, Carrie, Sherry and Angie stood there in awe at the erotic sight before them. The two men standing their in eager anticipation, wide smiles on their lips.

"Hey." Marco said with a smile and a wave. "So are we going to-"He was cut off as Angie ran forwards dragging Carrie along and throwing the more reserved girl to him. Marco instinctively reached out and cupped her large butt cheeks as she flew through the air towards him, actually getting airborne. Carrie gasped and gripped his slick shoulders. Marco gulped as a set of lips crashed onto his and Angie began to massage his large long dick. She smiled and pulled away her tongue pulling his out of his mouth. Marco moaned as he began to squeeze and rub the two good handfulls of flesh together. Causing her to squeak and squeal.

Marc held Sherry in one arm and Hekapoo in the other, the two lecherous women were hanging onto him with all of their might, practically oozing off of his shoulders with wide smiles on their pale faces. His dick was beginning to stiffen. Hekapoo smiled as she slid down him to look at it with awe and wonder. She gripped him in one hand and held it erect in her other, she squeezed it and began to jerk him off, kissing a little at his shaft as the two siblings sloppily continued to make out like there was no tomorrow.

Marco moaned as he was pressed onto his back, he wanted to take the lead for this bout but knew that his mom and daughter were probably going to have him leaning on top of them for the forseeable future and he should be glad that they were so eager to take the lead and ride him like there was no tomorrow. He gasped as he felt Angie's breast's slip out of their holding and wrap around his dick, he moaned as he watched Carrie shimmy out of her own dress and toss the cloth to the side so that she could grip her firm butt cheeks and press them to his shaft. Angie kissed and licked and sucked up and down his dick, pressing her lips and tongue to him.

Marco groaned and gripped the cloth beneath his fingers tearing it apart in need and desire. He watched in awe as Angie moved downwards and Carrie clenched upwards, making him shiver with pleasure. It was the only way that they could really cover his entire shaft. If the two of them worked together. Otherwise a good portion of him would be left out in the breeze.

Marc grinned as he massaged Hekapoo's butt cheeks together causing his mom to bend in half towards his large rock hard man hood. She grinnned and kissed his head, her breasts hanging down and playing with his massive balls. Sherry had torn her own clothing to shreds so that she could wrap her firm tits around her brother and move up and down his twitching twisting dick. She grinned and sniffed the flavored oils that he had rubbed on himself. He was so considerate! She hoped that he would play with her lowe lips as tenderly as he was licking at their mothers right now!

Hekapoo gasped and griped his cock in her hands and began to jerk as Sherry rubbed faster up and down to match the manic pace that Hekapoo was setting, Hekapoo was only trying to keep up with the way that her son was licking at her inner walls, he was playing with her like she was a piece of taffy! She clenched down on his tongue again and he pulled back to give her jiggly marshmallow butt a firm spank.

Marco was rubbing Angie's back as she sloppiliy spat and licked on his dick, she smiled as he was so caring and considerate to her. He was truly the number one lover that she had ever had! She saw how he and his glorious son were positioned and she winked at Hekapoo giving her the signal that the two mothers had made long before going into the room. They pulled away from their sons now wet as hell dicks. And gripped their perspective secondary woman. Carrie looked on in confusion as Angie picked her up with a big grin on her face. Carrie stammered some words out nervously as Angie moved her around until finally she was being held underneath the knees right above Marco's intimidating cock. It twitched and she nearly fainted.

Carrie's face was a bright red and her hair in its braid made for the perfect leash to hold her on. Angie smiled daintily towards Marco before sliding her granddaughter down his shaft. Marco gasped at the sudden contact and moaned in happiness as he felt an overwhelming tightness engulf him. Carrie was gripping down as hard as she could so every last inch was like being pushed into stone. Carrie was gibbering joyfully as Angie gripped her hips and moved her up and down.

Marco's hand traveled up until he gripped her braid and pulled down sharply, causing the young woman to gasp and roll her hips and tighten down so much that Marco thought he heard a snap!

Marc moaned and kissed Sherry as she rode him at a furious pace. Her breasts were being squeezed by Hekapoo, shamelessly played with and slightly milked so that she was becoming all the more aroused the more that her mother played with her. She groaned and pulled herself up so high that she was teetering on the tip of his head before slamming herself down onto his balls which slammed into her butt. She moaned and gasped as he spanked her firmly and Hekapoo took a nipple in each hand and played with them. She grinned lecherously as she saw how unashamedly her daughter was enjoying the rough treatment. Hekapoo moved down to her daughters hips to help her angle and move just the right way. She then began to kiss down Sherry's back until Hekapoo found herself right between the two siblings sticky mess of laps.

She snaked her tongue out and began to lick at as much of the shaft as was exposed before switching to the dripping wet cunt that was being filled to the tearing point. She smiled and licked and kissed and even nibbled a little bit just to hear the cute moans that her offspring made whenever they were teased into orgasming.

"OH! Oh please kiss me!" Carrie begged her father who was more then happy to oblige his big bootied daughter who was turned into a quivering blushing wreck as she felt his firm lips take hers. She sighed and melted as he cautiously and lovingly fondled the back of her head and she felt a pair of hands grip her butt cheeks and squeeze them together, she did not know why she was always horny, but she thought that it probably came from both sides of her family. She didn't mind though, now she had plenty of people to play all of her naught games with!

Angie grinned as she saw Carrie begin to orgasm around Marco's dick which spurted out its first massive load of the night, creaming the deepest recesses of the girls guts. Tearing them up and remaking them into something better and stronger then before. Sherry was also starting to groan into the nonstop make out session that had become the love making that went on between the two more energetic members of Hekapoo's triplets.

The two sisters quivered and screeched loudly, finally popping their lips off of their lovers and rocking back and forth as their orgasm turned their pussies and laps into swamps of pleasure. They moaned wetly as their extra hot bodies finally released their insane grips on their cock shafts. Marco grinned in satisfaction, the first of his loads had been delivered and received. And in the way that Carrie was shivering and smiling it had been taken well.

The two sisters crawled over to a corner and wrapped their arms around each other, Carrie rested her head against her younger sisters extra large boobies and drifted in and out of consciousness.

"Oh boys!" Hekapoo called out to Marc and Marco, the two young men perked up when they saw Hekapoo laying down on her back and Angie on her side beside her, the two lovely women winked and beckoned them over. Marco practically dived down on top of Angie, causing his mother to gasp and giggle in joy as he gripped her throat in his mouth and began to suckle on it like it was a nipple. He grabbed her leg and threw her ankle over his shoulder causing her to shiver at how rough he was being.

Hekapoo spread her legs as Marc positioned himself expertly at his mothers entrance. He had gone through the song and dance a few dozen times before and was eager to feel the good wet softness that lurked between her glorious powerful legs. Her wide hips seemed to spread in half for him his enjoyment. Marc smiled widely and ferally as he grabbed a hold of her massive boobies, he loved how large and soft they were, with a good firmness to them that spoke of really hard work.

He pulled out until his shaft was teasing the outside of her tingling lips, he then pressed himself in all the way to the back of her womb. She gasped with a start and griped him tightly with all of her power refuseing to let go. Yet he pulled out and pushed in just as effortlessly as he had done before.

Angie was making loud noises deep moans and groans and peeps. Her pussy dripping wet as MArco smacked himself cruely into her, moaning and gripping her sides with his large meaty hands biting into her powerful hips. He could probably breed an army if he only had her and those insatable hips. Angie wondered why she had let go so quickly, why it was so easy to just throw caution to the wind and begin making love to her son without a second thought. But then his cock slid against her gspot and she knew that this was how her life had to be deep in a debaucherous love pit with these glorious deviants!

She moaned and bit at the air. She wondered if she would have fallen for her big dick son back home? But then all reason flew out the window and she curled her toes, her ass cheeks quivered as Marco's fire like cock tore up her insides.

MArco's balls squeezed and burned with seed and desire. The next thing that he knew he was orgasming deep isnide of her pussy, he couldn't help himself, his hips moved on their own and found a home deep inside of her nice tight pussy. Marc saw his father begin to deposit his load, shrugged and opened his own flood gates into his blushing mothers reserves.

The two women were reduced to screaming wrecks as they pulled themselves out and wiped off their dicks before casually walking behind the other woman. Hekapoo moaned before yelping as she was flipped violently over into Doggie style. Marco spanked her ass good naturedly, he knew that she loved it whenever he was rough. She bit her lips and rolled her eyes like a wild mare in heat.

Angie found herself laid onto her hands, but her legs were gripped and wrapped around the back of her grandsons hips. They squeezed and she looked over her shoulder wondeirng what he was planning. When he took a handful of her hair and guided himself into her pussy she knew just what he was doing.

"Hey! I'm still tender! So no hair pulling buster!" She snapped at her grandson who instantly dropped her hair and focused on her hips instead.  
"Sorry." He said sheepishly as he slid into her and moaned at the overwhelming heat that came from another human beings most tender of areas. Hekapoo was a giggling mess as she bounced as powerfully as she could against Marco's powerful hips that plowed into her from behind.

Her big pillow like butt cheeks bounced up and down invitingly and Marco smiled happily as he pushed himself in and out, his cock shaft slick and his mind filled with glorious visions of bouncing breasts. He looked into the corner where Carrie and Sherry were kissing and playing with each other, they had pulled out vibrators and were grinding them into each others snatches lovingly. Marco smiled happily, he had the most loving family of all time!

"Your-pant-gasp-mom-oh-shit!-has-oh god-some of the best pussy-in the world!" MArco moaned out as he rested his hand against Marc's shoulder. Marc gripped his fathers wrist with a grin.  
"Your-huff-mom-huff-I mean-pant-my grandmother-pant-pant-pant-has some of the-huff-puff-best pussy-in the -puff-universe!" He said in response, his face and chiseled chest a deep red. Marco's own blush was spreading as he felt the fire in his loins begin to boil to a heat that was like a volcano. He moaned as he gripped Hekapoo's big bouncy hips and pushed himself into the hilt. Her wiggling improved and she moaned with a big smile. Angie howled to the moon like a wolf as Marc pressed his spurting spasming cock into her well worn red pussy.

The next few hours went by very fast. With the six members of the little fun times switching up and off and pairing up and going nuts! Angie and Hekapoo were making out at one point, with Hekapoo on the bottom, and Marco sandwiched beneath her, then Carrie put on a strap on and screwed Angie in the butt while a double sided dildo was placed between them so that Angie could screw Hekapoo's ass while Marco ravished her pussy.

The next thing that anyone was able to see was Carrie and Sherry both licking and slurping at Angie's cum covered tits, nursing at her like a couple of babies but instead of creamy milk they had nice thick jizz. Hekapoo was later found being double teamed and spit roasted by Marco and Marc.

The next conceiable moment that broke through the madness was Sherry and Hekapoo eagerly jerking off both men, positoned behind them so that they had to reach around and press their impressive jiggly breasts into their backs.  
Angie and Carrie sat on their knees a few meters away leaning forward and backwards and moving side to side with their breasts pressed together and their mouths wide open to catch the boys bursting loads.

"You like that huh? You like seeing your mothers face covered in jizz right? You like the look of her like a snowman covered in your thick fertile baby making juice?" Hekapoo whispered into Marco's ear as she increased her pulling and squeezing as she expertly fondled his balls. Marco moaned as a truly massive rope of cum launched out of his shaft dragged up from his balls and flew through the air to splatter against Angie's mouth, tits and fill her mouth like a milkshake. She moaned in joy and Carrie gasped as Marc blew his own load shortly after coating her from head to toe. Sherry wasted no time in getting to her sisters side to lick and slurp it all up before crawling to Angie who had sucked down maybe half of it, while giving her son Marco a proud thumbs up.

Marco grinned sheepishly and his eyes practically popped out of his head as he saw his mom making out with the fire headed slut and swapping a big gooey load with her. The cum being switched and swirled around like milk as the two tenderly embraced and their tongues fought for dominance.

* * *

Marco moaned as he deposited his thick sticky fertile load deep inside of Hekapoo, he knew that his and Marc's semen were fighting for dominance inside of Angie, Sherry and Carrie and was now doing the same for his first lover, the one who took his virginity what felt like decades ago. She basked in her exquisite afterglow as his climax left her sticky, sweaty and worn out.

Marco paused to catch his breath breathing heavily as he leaned down and kissed Hpoo on her perky erect nipples. She mewed and knew that he would not wait much longer. His cock had not grown soft at all and was twisting inside of her insisting that they all keep on going. The night was still young and they were all still incredibly horny.

"Alright deviants! Hands up!" A voice shouted kicking in the bedroom door, striding in was Star Butterfly, her arms raised and glowing, her hair a golden mane of maigcal energy, her body aged to young adulthood, and she now resembled Marco age wise, she had a nice set of abs, firm breasts that were a good handfull and a rear that stood out a little bit from her slender hips and waist.

She wipped around the room making eye contact with each and every person in shock and amazement. She was wearing a battle suit that had seen one too many battles and was practically nothing more then a bunch of scraps firmly holding onto her body. She had seemed to grow with it and shape it herself. She looked at the stacked young stud who was firmly rooted inside of the young firey red head. She gazed in shock as Carrie and Sherry contiuned to shamelessly make out and play with their cream pied loads. And Marco gulped as he gazed at his old roommate and Angie lounged beneath him purring happily. She seemed absolutely blissed out of her mind with joy.

Angie even raised a hand and waved at Star, her mouth, hands, butt, skin and pussy absolutely drenched in semen. Star gasped and covered her mouth while a blush broke out over her entire body and she unconcsiously rubbed her thighs together. Sure she had been searching for these two for a very long time, and never had the chance to find a significant other in all of that time...but she didn't think that seeing Marco and what she assaumed to be his son or clone getting it on so casually with these busty amazonian beauties that would put actual pieces of art to shame would get her so turned on!

"No I don't think that we will." Hekapoo said as she moved back to Angie and picked up a tit while she cradled Marco's penis. "I think that we're going to keep on screwing each other until us girls are all one hundred percent happily pregnant. And you young princess have a choice to make, go out that door and never come back and forget that you ever interrupted our happiness...or..."

"Or?" Star squeaked her hand going to her blushing cheek, what was the matter with her? Why was she so horny?!  
"Or strip down, get in here and have some sex. You could be a fun distraction for tonight, but if you prove yourself there might just be room in here for you. Even if you aren't family."

If Star could feel shame anymore then she supressed it when her body moved on its own and dropped her torn clothes, her wand and kciked off her boots. She stood in that palace of sexual gods bare and ready to receive them.

"But just remember. Angie and I are the alpha dogs, rock the boat and you are out. Got it? You'll need to prove yourself. Probably by helping raise the absolute mountain of babies that are going to be in here. But we might find a few other things." Hekapoo said warningly as Star nodded mutely and fell to her knees. Marco and Marc exchanged a look confirming that they had the same thought.

There would be at least eighteen more rounds tonight!

 **Review. Next thing up soon. This is the Final chapter.** **The 3 triplet OC's are Carrie (Oldest but most shy large rear) Marc (Youngest stoic and like a body builder) and Sherry (Carrie's younger twin sister large rack and confident/flirtatious)**


End file.
